


Passing Gifts

by lost_spook



Category: Doctor Who (1963), The Avengers (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Ficlet, Gen, Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4931386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/pseuds/lost_spook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor has a question for Emma..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passing Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an LJ meme prompt: Emma Peel + Sixth Doctor, a keyring

“Oh, Doctor, there you are. I came to tell you the ministry wanted to give you some sort of reward for your invaluable help –”

“My dear Mrs Peel,” said the Doctor, “when it comes to assisting in the dispatching of a particularly nasty little homicidal maniac, I ask for no other reward, I assure you! To be honest, I’m not sure you were in need of very much in the way of assistance anyway.”

Emma Peel smiled. “Credit where it’s due, though, Doctor – even I couldn’t make any sense of that doomsday device of his. However, I thought you might say that – and as I _did_ manage to salvage this item from his collection, I thought it might do.” She held out a key ring with a small pottery cat attached. “What do you say?”

“Oh, how kind,” said the Doctor, pocketing it happily. “Mrs Peel – Emma, I should say – you’re not doing anything else just now, are you? You wouldn’t fancy, say, a quick trip to the outer system and back? Take in a few sights, overthrow a few undeserving governments, all that sort of thing?”

Emma raised an eyebrow. “On the one hand, I do have an experiment in progress and a gripping book to hand, and it’s very possible that Steed might have other ideas – but on the other hand I suppose there’s only one means of testing your fascinating claims about time travel, isn’t there?”

“Splendid,” said the Doctor, and beamed as he held out his arm to her. “You won’t regret it – and we’ll get you back long before Mr Steed has a chance to notice you’re gone.”

Emma gave a slight smile. “If you don’t mind, shall we make it a few minutes _after_ he’s had a chance to notice I’m gone? It does pay to make sure one’s not being taken for granted every now and then.”


End file.
